Season template page
| previousseason = Myanmar | nextseason = Nikumaroro }} Survivor: Maldives - Island of Secrets is the fourth season in Wafflefreak's fanon series. Twists *'16th Castaway Competition:' Wafflefreak put out a casting call among the users of the wikia to submit their own characters to potentially earn the final slot on the season. The top five submissions were then put up to a public vote to determine who would eventually make it into the game. **Natalie, a finalist in the same competition for Myanmar, won with 38.82% of all votes cast. Dan, Angelia "Angie", and Giselle all tied for second place. *'Battle of the Sexes:' Starting the game the two tribes will be divided by gender. *'Pandora's Box:' Hidden near each camp, a treasure chest containing one of the biggest secrets in the entire game. *'Redemption Island:' Once voted out of their tribe, the castaways will then duel against previously voted out contestants for the chance to enter back into the game. However those still on the island will have no idea of this twist. Castaways } |rowspan="6" |1st Voted Out Day 1 |1st Eliminated Day 4 |7 |- | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" | | style="text-align: left;"|'Isaac McDurmott' 52, Stay-at-Home Dad | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' |3rd Voted Out Day 6 |2nd Eliminated Day 7 |4 |- | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" | | style="text-align: left;"|'Kelly Gould' 43, Marketing Executive | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' |2nd Voted Out Day 3 |3rd Eliminated Day 10 |4 |- | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" | | style="text-align: left;"|'Heather Laine' 26, Nursing Student | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #36454F;" |'Redemption Island' |4th Voted Out Day 9 |4th Eliminated Day 13 |8 |- | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" | | style="text-align: left;"|'Tony Stevens' 55, Garbage Man | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' |6th Voted Out Day 15 |5th Eliminated Day 16 |2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Marcus Franklin' 47, Football Coach | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' |7th Voted Out Day 18 |6th Eliminated Day 19 |3 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Nick Kang' 35, Stock Broker | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' |rowspan="11" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #0c724b;" |Meemu |8th Voted Out Day 21 | |5 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Natalie Martinez' 23, PhD Student Coolio15 | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' |9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 | |10 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Pasha Butala' 22, Aspiring Designer | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 27 | |2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Dorothy Wong' 37, Social Worker | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' |11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 30 | |8 |- |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|'Fabian Underwood' 27, Cashier |rowspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' |rowspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' |5th Voted Out Day 12 |Returned Day 19 |rowspan="2"| 5 |- |Evacuated 4th Jury Member Day 33 | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Katie Richardson' 26, Rafting Guide | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 35 | |10 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Aneal Wood' 19, University Student | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 | |7 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Dev Parveen' 19, High School Graduate | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 | |2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jillian Snow' 23, Lingerie Model | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' |Runner-Up | |8 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Justin Boudreau' 29, Chemist/Model | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #4D6B96;" |'Dhaalu' | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #D1802E;" |'Alifu' |Sole Survivor | |3 |} Season Summary Voting History Confessional Count Polls Who is playing the best game? Aneal Dorothy Dev Fabian Geri Heather Isaac Jillian Justin Katie Kelly Marcus Natalie Nick Pasha Tony Who is your favorite castaway? Aneal Dorothy Dev Fabian Geri Heather Isaac Jillian Justin Katie Kelly Marcus Natalie Nick Pasha Tony Who is your least favorite castaway? Aneal Dorothy Dev Fabian Geri Heather Isaac Jillian Justin Katie Kelly Marcus Natalie Nick Pasha Tony Author's Notes *This season was inspired by Big Brother Canada 2, dubbed 'The Season of Secrets'. *This seasons opening intro made by Coolio15! ---